Break the Ice
by Priestess of Solinari
Summary: Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion. It all started when Narumi assigned Ruka Nogi to be the partner of Hotaru Imai throughout the school year. Since then, Hotaru made sure that Ruka will regret being her partner.
1. Chapter 1

Again, this story is for **Cream Consumer. ;)**

.

disclaimer: I really don't own the manga.

**I don't have a proof reader yet,so maybe you may find some grammar mistakes. **

.

.

**.**

**Break the Ice**

**.**

**.**

_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion.__  
><em>**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru Imai was annoyed when she left the class of Narumi.

She couldn't believe what did Narumi assigned to her.

Although unbelievable things were already expected from Narumi, Hotaru never felt this uneasy in everything that Narumi assigned to her. Well, except this one.

"_I choose you as the partner of Ruka Nogi." Narumi smiled at her, "for the entire school year."_

At first, she couldn't believe what did her Sensei said to her, but when Narumi called Ruka, she felt the urge to shoot Narumi with her baka gun.

_At least I could get some decent picture of him for me to sell._

After all, she might thank Narumi for assigning Ruka as her partner throughout the year.

_Ruka Nogi. _

She smirked evilly at the name.

_You will regret of being my partner, bunny boy._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Students went out of her way when they noticed the eerie smile on the Ice Queen's face as she passed by them.

No human will try to get in the way of the Ice Queen.

Well, except for her best friend.

As soon as Hotaru went inside the classroom of Misaki, Mikan Sakura ran towards her with a big smile on her face.

"Is that true?" Mikan paused, glancing around the classroom, "that Ruka Nogi is your partner for the _whole year_?" she whispered, although it was still quite loud for the others to hear. Hotaru frowned.

Gossips do fly around here so fast. "Yes," Hotaru replied, making her way to her seat at the back of the room.

Mikan looked at her strangely. "We are not sitting there." Mikan said, noticing the glares from the other girls inside the room. "A guy named Nattie," she stifled a laugh when she mentioned the name, "and his friends somehow owned that place. So, we're not sitting there." Mikan scoffed when Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her. "For your information, my dearest Hotaru, the last one who sat there ended up in the hospital." Mikan added, clutching on Hotaru's arm tightly.

A group of blonde girls approached them. "Hey, could you move your butts? The two of you are blocking the way," the girl in the center said, while her posse of fake Barbie dolls laughs behind her.

Hotaru raised an elegant eyebrow at the girl. "FYI, I'm Luna Koizumi, the daughter of the principal. So, move your

ugly faces before I report the two of you." Mikan gaped at what Luna had said. She took a glance at Hotaru, who

was staring at Luna.

_Oh. She better not piss off Hotaru. _

Mikan thought gravely, although maybe the outcome may be enjoyable for her.

Luna glared at the two of them, "You two will not really move your ugly faces—"

"Bimbo." Hotaru said as Mikan tried not to smile triumphantly. After all, Hotaru could win this fight without making an effort. "What did you say?" Luna asked darkly, making Mikan flinched in the process. "You're not just a bimbo, but a deaf also." With that, Hotaru and Mikan made their way to the seat that Mikan saved for the two of them.

"Hotaru Imai. You cannot walk away from the Queen of this School. I will make you suffer. Remember that."

Mikan looked at Luna, who was smiling evilly at their direction. She looked at Hotaru, who was now minding her own business. "Don't you want to throw back some insults at her?" she asked, hoping that Hotaru will. Hotaru smirked at her. "Someone will." And with that, another student broke the silence inside the classroom. "Just stating the fact, Imai-san already walked away from you." The new comer said, "And you're the one blocking the way, bitch." Now that was something that made Mikan looks back at Hotaru. "Who is she?" Mikan asked, quite amazed by the guts of the new girl. "Sumire Shouda, she was once the 'Queen' of this school," Hotaru said nonchalantly as she took out a book, a notebook and a pen.

Mikan looked back at the girl named Sumire, who was making her way to their seats. At five feet and two inches, Sumire looked like a model. With her weird perm hair, and her taste in fashion, you would really think that she is a model and a Hollywood actress. She gave Mikan her own scrutinizing look. "Not bad for a friend, Imai-san." She said, towering Mikan for a good 2 inches. "I'm Sumire Shouda. Luna hates me. And the feeling is mutual." She added as Mikan stared at her blankly. "It's pretty obvious. I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice meeting you, Shouda-san." Mikan greeted warmly, glancing back at Luna, who was glaring at their direction.

Sumire glance back at Hotaru. "I'll take it that your friend is new here?" It was Mikan who replied back. "Yes. And I was glad that most of the classes matched Hotaru's." Their conversation was cut off when almost all of the students inside and outside the classroom began to yell, shout, and cheer. Mikan watched as 4 guys entered the classroom, with the raven haired lad leading them.

_Talk about F4._

She thought as Luna approach the new comers.

"I bet they will gonna kick her ass out," Mikan blurted out before she could even stop herself.

Sumire looked at Mikan, giving her an amused look and said," I like this friend of yours, Hotaru." The three of them watched as Luna gave the raven haired lad a smack on the lips.

"EW!" All of them, even Hotaru and Sumire, turned to look at Mikan, who looked like she wanted to puke right now in front of Luna and the others. "Why would you like to exchange saliva with that ugly witch? That is so disgusting." Mikan made a face, and realized that she just said what she's been thinking.

"Oh my God, Mikan. How stupid can you be?" It was Sumire who whispered this. And like a Knight in shining armor, a one of the new comers, a boy with a sandy blonde hair laughs out Loud. "I really agree with you!" and then another boy joined him.

"You're just jealous, Mikan Sakura." Luna sneered at Mikan, who glared in return.

"Today's the first day of class, and the four of you were already starting a commotion." It was Misaki, their Biology

teacher. "And I guess you already know Miss Sakura the new student." He paused to look at Mikan, "Return to

your seats." The students followed his order all at once.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Mikan leaned closer to Sumire, and then ask, "So, who's Ruka Nogi?"

Sumire glanced at the back and then replied in a hush tone, "The guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes."

Mikan looked back and saw the so called Ruka Nogi smiling at their direction, which made her, looked away immediately. She then leaned closer to Hotaru, "You didn't tell me that Ruka Nogi, your partner, is handsome." Mikan smiled sheepishly at Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled at her in return, that sent shivers down to her spine.

_It's been a while since Hotaru smiled like that._

Mikan thought, trying her best to push all the negativity away.

After all, Hotaru gave her a _wicked smile_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

It may took me for a while to update this story. :)

**Well, what do you think? ;)**

**December 27, 2011**

**10:11 pm**

**MissTangerine18**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hotaru's been quiet this past few days._

Mikan eyed her best friend, who was busy in her work.

"Hotaru, are you alright?" Mikan asked, watching Hotaru over her shoulders.

_She's so really into it._

Mikan was so sure that Ruka can't escape from the wrath of the Ice Queen.

"I should be going, Hotaru. Call me if you're done." Mikan said, gathering her things and putting them in her bag. Hotaru didn't even budge from her she was sitting at. "Or I'll call you when I get home. Don't forget to eat the lasagna I prepared for you!" Mikan gave her a squeeze in her shoulder before she finally left her alone.

An hour after Mikan left, Hotaru finally finished her new invention. It was yet another spy gadget, but this one was especially made for spying _Ruka_.

Hotaru knew that the boy will run for his life if he wants to save himself from eternal humiliation and damnation, caused by Miss Hotaru Imai. Oh, she can almost sense the satisfaction that the bunny boy was about to give her.

* * *

><p>Mikan went to school to check some books at the library. Today was Saturday, and she knows that students don't spend their weekends at the library, burying themselves in the ethereal world of the books. She can do her research at home, since her parents finally bought her own laptop, strangely enough, she wanted to do this the old school. The sound of the chimes filled the silent library as she entered, her eyes taking a full view of the room. There were only a few students, five, she counted, before she made her way to her usual spot. She claimed the place the moment she saw it, right beside the window, where the sunlight spilled right through it every morning. It was <em>heaven<em> for her.

She returned right after she got the book she was looking for, only to find that her spot was taken.

Mikan approached the man who was reading a manga, and coughed to get his attention. The man didn't even move nor flinched. She did it once again, only louder.

The man in front of her lowered his manga only to meet his glare. "What do you want?" his voice was sharp enough to pierce her skin if it was an object with a sharp point, but it wasn't.

"You're sitting in my spot." She said calmly. He was intimidating, and his eyes were crimson as if he was a new born vampire.

_You're reading too much twilight, Mikan._

She told herself mentally, her doe-like brown orbs staring straight at his crimson orbs.

"I got here first." He deadpanned, before he went back to read his manga.

The girl let out a frustration sigh. There was no way she will let this man spoil her mood.

"Look, Mister who-ever-you-are, I just want to read my book. So will you please go and let the lady read her book?" she was dying to read the book she got, and she prefer reading it at her _spot_.

* * *

><p>Natsume shut his book and glare at the brunette who was in front of him, obviously not knowing who she was talking to.<p>

She was waiting for his reply, but he only gave her his glare.

"Can you just _please go?_" she said again, her voice pleading. "Move to some seats away from me? And I prefer over there." He looks at the place she pointed, which was on the other side of the room.

Natsume can't believe that this girl in front of her was telling him what to do, and no way in hell he will follow her.

His phone rang, saving this girl from his snarky reply.

"Hey Natsume, meet us at the cafe. Bye." It was Ruka, his best friend.

He stood up and heard the girl in front of him sighed in relieved, but he stayed in his place, blocking the seat from her.

"Okay," the girl started, "I don't know what game you are playing, but I'm not in the mood to play some childish game with you."

This girl was getting on his nerve. And he also didn't want to play with a girl like her.

"And I'm not playing with you, Polka." Natsume replied, his voice emotionless.

"Polka?" the girl asked in disbelieved, "We just met and you already gave me a nickname? Then what are you, fox-eyed?"

He leaned closer, making her blush. "Yeah, and your polka dot underwear is visible," he whispered in her ears before he left.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, and you are a fox-eyed pervert!" she said, gritting her teeth, louder enough for Natsume to hear.

* * *

><p>Hotaru went to the cafe, where she and Mikan hang-out. It was just a plain grill, yet it has a homey atmosphere. Perhaps it was the reason why the two of them always hang-out in here. She went to her usual place, the one on the farthest corner of the cafe with the bookshelves. One of the waitresses approached her, and recognized her as one of her classmates.<p>

"Imai-san?" It was Anna. She became Hotaru's cooking partner last year. "What can I get for you?"

"Mocha latte and blue berry cheese cake," Hotaru said, fishing her laptop out of her bag.

"Anything else?" Anna asked, and when Hotaru shook her head, she repeated her order before going away, welcoming the new customers in the process.

Hotaru looked up and grimaced, recognizing the faces of her classmates.

_Nogi, Hyuuga, Yome, Ogasawara, Shouda, Koizumi._

She eyed them for a while, and then went back to her work.

Anna returned with her orders after a while, Hotaru mumbled a 'Thank you' before Anna left her for good.

She was working on her report for her new invention, and she was doing fine when a loud cheer completely destroyed her concentration. Figuring out that she won't finish her report here unless the mongrels left, she reached for her phone and dialed Mikan's number, whom she suspected was in the school's library, reading some book about vampires.

Mikan picked up after the third ring. "Hello?"

"I'm at the café," Hotaru said, staring blankly at her laptop screen.

She heard Mikan closed the book from the other line, "Okay. I'll be there in a flash."

Hotaru hung up her phone, she looked up at the crowd four tables away from her, and saw Ruka smiling at her before he looked away and laughed at something that Yome said.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Thanks for the reviews~ :)**

**- A**


End file.
